digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Numemon
Numemon is a Mollusk Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for . It possesses a slug-like body. It prefers dark, gloomy environments, like humid swamps and forests. Numemon has neither offensive power nor intelligence. A Digimon becomes a Numemon if mistakes are made in raising it, but as a matter of fact, there appears to be some hidden secret...[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/05-na/numemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Numemon] Digimon Adventure The DigiDestined encountered the Numemon in the sewers after making it out of the factory that Andromon was in. Some were seen in fake vending machines where one of them tried to get a date with Mimi and got angry when she turned him down. The Numemon chased them, leading each of the DigiDestined into Monzaemon which scared the Numemon away. Monzaemon captured all the DigiDestined except Mimi and Palmon. The Numemon later appeared to protect Mimi from Monzaemon before Palmon Digivolved to Togemon and beat the Black Gear out of him. Later on, a bunch of Numemon worked on a ship run by Kokatorimon, a servant of Etemon; the Numemon fled when Togemon knocked Cockatrimon into the ship's smoke stack. A bunch of Numemon were customers at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner and some were being trained by Nanimon for Myotismon's army. A bunch of Numemon were enslaved to WaruMonzaemon, a slave master working for Machinedramon. They were freed by Kari but they died at the hands of Machinedramon to protect the Digidestined. Digimon Adventure 02 On his first trip to the Digital World with T.K. and Kari, Davis encountered a vending machine filled with Numemon before they met up with Tai. Some Numemon assisted Davis and a bunch of RedVegiemon in repairing the Digital World and getting Veemon to Digivolve to his Champion Form. A bunch of Numemon were among some Digimon who crashed Matt's concert at Christmas. Digimon Tamers A Numemon, alongside of a Vegiemon, was destroyed by Gorillamon. Digimon Battle Spirit Numemon appears as a field enemy in the "Etemon's Desert" level. Digimon Frontier Some Numemon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village, the Autumn Leaf Fair and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Data Squad Marcus Damon, Agumon, Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, Thomas H. Norstein, and Gaomon encountered a Numemon fleeing into the sewers. It was destroyed by Lalamon. A nightmare induced by MetalPhantomon caused Marcus to fight multiplying Numemon while a Drimogemon was making off with his sister, Kristy Damon.. 10 Years Ago as told by both Merukimon and Kurata, Commander Sampson and Kudamon fought and defeated a bunch of Numemon in the Real World. Digimon Next Tsurugi Tatsuno states that his Agumon could've digivolved into Numemon if he raised it wrong. In a ruined town, two Numemon alongside a Bakemon, a Pagumon, and a Wormmon were running from an attacking Tankdramon. They were destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon World A Numemon is Located in the sewers of Factorial Town, he is in pain because of a red fog which is caused by Giromon who is the rampage and destroying all the machinery. When Giromon is defeated the player returns to the sewers when Andromon stops the machines, but when he gets there Numemon has forgot him and battles him. Despite being on the Champion level he is extremely weak, when he loses he joins the secret item shop in the city and sells enemy repellents and lures. Numemon can also be obtained by digivolving any Rookie digimon who does not meet the requirements for another Champion. Numemon, along with Sukamon and Nanimon, actually lowers its parameters rather than increasing it. Numemon can also digivolve into Monzaemon by bringing Numemon to the Monzaemon suit in the costume store in Toy Town. Digimon World 2 Numemon digivolves from Hagurumon and he can't digivolve further. His Specially is Darkness and his Tech is Party Time which will boost attack power if he (tech owner) is poisoned. The player insults Overlord GAIA by saying "Right,as soon as Numemon take baths!". Digimon World 3 Numemon are encountered several times throughout the game, alternating in color. For instance, formidable Numemon are found within both of the Jungle Shrines. The strongest are in the South Badland of Amaterasu Server. There is also the BlackKingNumemon found in Amaterasu's Sewers of the Dum Dum factory, along with the Numemon disguise that Lucky Mouse wears the hide himself. It is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 10/7. Digimon World 4 Numemon is almost seen everywhere in Death Valley. Digimon World DS Numemon is the Digimon you have the best chance of getting from a normal Digiegg created from matching two random Digimon. While you have a chance of getting another Digimon from the egg, Numemon is 80%. In Digicentral there is a girl who is obsessed with Numemon. Also appears in a quest from an energetic digimon. In another quest you have to show one to the girl in the farm shop. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Numemon digivolves from Otamamon. Numemon can be found at Loop Swamp. Digimon Racing Numemon are all over track Toy Town. Digimon V-Pet Version I In the V1 Digimon virtual pet, Numemon was the weakest champion-level Digimon, being barely stronger than a rookie, and used his own feces as a weapon. However, if treated with perfect care, and had a win percentage of 40% or more, he would digivolve into the strongest of the three ultimate leveled digimon, Monzaemon. Digimon Mini Attacks * : Throws its own poop in order to defend itself against invaders. * * * * * Smash Variations / Subspecies * Geremon / KaratsukiNumemon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Mollusk Digimon Category:Digimon species